106828-morning-coffee-080814-draken-abduction-edition
Page 1, Page 2, Page 3 Content ---- Context! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I thought for sure it was a war-crimes picture of what happens to Aurin when they break Dominion laws..... Is it just me, or is there a dragon in your coffee? | |} ---- Worry not, little sir, I approve of Chua far too much to eat (though that BBQ picture yesterday did give me pause for a second)...No, no, they have far too precious minds for coming up with all kinds of explosive destruction that should not go to waste. It is a plain stupid sheep that got burnt to a crisp that you see here. It's quite delicious. Tears off more. Nom. I do believe this applies to a wide range of situations, all equally or similarly fun. ^^ That is indeed a dragon in the coffee. :) | |} ---- That was the first thing I saw as well. Well, it's past dinner time for me but I've been lazy... I should get busy. Going to make a huge pot of onions, potatoes, carrots, and a roast. Undecided if I'm going to stew-ify it or just have em as is. | |} ---- ---- Shhhhh.... One..must...sympathize...with one's own faction. *awkward forced smile* The Aurin are our friends after all. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Lamb on the Spit reminds me of Easters and Christmas'. (when it's not a Gyro its a Spinning Lamb) +10 points for deliciousness. (out of likes today.. they need levels on the forums so you get more likes as you level up. Pfft Casual forums.) | |} ---- ---- It is spiffy, but for the life of me I can't get other people to go in the damn thing. I run it solo just about everyday. | |} ---- ---- Pony mod must not be on shift. I had hoped that the forums would give me something pleasant to read as I am awake at 4am being sick, but so far it has just made me more angry. Which is none of the fault of the people here. As much as I would like to take it out on someone. | |} ---- :o for me? Hotdamn! *stuffs her face* I'm really glad to hear you're having a blast. ^-^ That's the aim of the guild, a community that gets shit done all while having fun! *rips off the leg and tears off strips, swallowing by the mouthful, lamb grease running down her chin and neck* Hehe! Sorry I guess I've a bit of an rp bug in me this morning. We beat Skullcano last night with two surviving members. I was getting hungry so the tank (my husband) and a dps said screw it, redmoon is going down! So they did it without a healer (me!) and two dps..it was hilarious to watch. And then we rp'd and then I got sleepy and logged, then I came back on and who was there.. BathoryBane! :D Today I'll be trying to power level a guildie. I need to get my toons up too. But I'm not looking forward to doing the same quests again xD Anyways *carries the roasted lamb off the screen* MINE! | |} ---- ---- ---- Aww... if you gotta do the fast food breakfast, get the breakfast crunchwrap at Taco Bell. It is possibly the best thing on either menu. | |} ---- ---- ---- SAME. I am even considering dying my hair like Gamora. xD | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- And dinner looks like it's going to be Chua... again. | |} ---- ---- is not romance! Chua has mate for that! Chua received blue Aurin pet from Nilibeast. | |} ---- I understand that it really sucks not getting to see the characters the way they were in the comics but the movie has a ton of heart. I was a fan of the original characters, too which is why I was sooo skeptical of this movie but while they're not quite the same I think they did their best to honor the originals. I hope you eventually decide to give them a chance. As far as Rocket goes...he's still a 'jokey' character but they actually gave him some depth..which I'm grateful for because (and pardon me for being biased here) it's about time we got a decent anthro character. It gets a little wearying seeing anthropomorphic characters treated as 'cartoons' all the time when we're more than just cartoons. | |} ---- ---- If it's in Dominion I love that thing I'll run it when you catch me on. | |} ---- It's all good. Like I said I know where you're coming from. I'd like to see Guardians go a little bit more serious next time for sure, including bringing in more characters from the originals. Also-happy birthday Xila! | |} ---- I think that Aurin should leave for a better relationship where they get proper recognition. So many birthdays. I will have to wish Xila Joyeux Anniversaire when she is on. The eldan lab is on dominion. | |} ---- ---- ---- 7pm is quite the achievement. | |} ---- Given what time it is now and that I don't work this evening, I may be shooting for that time to wake up myself. | |} ---- ---- Enjoy! Sleeping in used to be something i used to take seriously, and almost went pro at. Those were the days. | |} ---- I haven't done that since my binge-drinking days in the early 90s (those were the days ... *sigh*). Since I usually have to get up at 4 or 5AM, getting up at 7AM is in incredible luxury. Another incredible luxury: I have today off which means I actually get two days off in a row this week!!!! How delightfully decadent! | |} ---- ---- I'm listening to Blondie. RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURE | |} ---- I don't know if it qualifies as sleeping in. I still sleep 8 hours, it's just that when that 8 hours happens shifts around. I was in the military too long to oversleep much. 8 hours and I'm up, alarm or no. It's like magic. At least I broke myself of the "up at 5am, alarm or no" habit. | |} ---- ---- ---- I come from a family of shift workers, i can certainly understand the power needed to break that 5am wake up once it sets in. Body Clocks and rhythms all getting in the way of being a happy drunk and what not. | |} ---- It's like being able to breathe again isn't it? having 2 back to back after your time being dictated to you for so long! Party Weekends were awesome, from what i can remember of them. | |} ---- ---- ---- I have no one to blame but myself for my schedule. I'm a personal trainer and my gym gives me complete freedom to schedule appointments as I see fit (in collaboration with my clients, of course). But August and December are slow months because everyone goes on vacation so my workload (and pay) are cut in half. This means lots of half days and 2-day weekends! Hurray!!!! Party weekends were awesome. I remember them fondly, but would never ever want to go back to them at my advanced age of almost 44. My body would fall apart and my brain would leak out my nostrils. | |} ---- ---- For the Granok. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I have low levels on both sides so look up the Morning Coffee Circle and some one will add you!! | |} ---- ---- ---- Hooooooly Shit. You had me at Bacon Bacon Bacon wrapped in Steak Bacon Whiskey Bacon Fried Chicken Waffle Bacon hahahahaha :wub: | |} ---- :o oh many that looks heavenly..would be a shame if someone...WHATS THAT OVER THERE? *yoink* | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You'd love their show. Every week, they come up with shockingly fat-crammed foods. Just the craziest shit ever! This is how I know that we and the Canadians are so close. Really, one and the same. This is what crosses our borders. I love Canada. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- This is more what they're known for. They're a Swedish folk metal band I covered in my Metal Monday series and I've been following them almost since their first, self-titled album. I love Matthais Blad's voice. Power metal and folk metal singers have a propensity for singing in the upper registers to annoy me (in fact, Falconer recruited one of them for one album to try to be an actual power metal band.. it didn't go well). Blad's a stage singer in a theater company; that's his primary job. It's why they don't tour much, Blad's usually spending the festival season acting in Swedish King Lear or whatever. It pays on their albums though, to have a vocalist like this. He really does sound like a medieval minstrel. | |} ---- This is nice! | |} ---- Yeah I like it. Music like this helps me focus... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zPxOfkM7f9Q | |} ---- Very true. Pardon if I had to check the date to make sure you were not just being snarky. | |} ---- ---- even as a Canadian... there is something so wrong about that "burger" lol good morning all | |} ---- ---- *grins* Poke me again after you're a threat. I'll be waiting. | |} ---- ---- -Tilts head- Cyto no longer threat for now. -Gets up and sets a cup of warm tea and a ball of yarn infront of Rocio- | |} ---- I enjoyed Canada in my time there, but Australia is where the heart lies. That being said i got youtubed' by you and ended up watching a bunch of their videos, before clicking some links, and before you know it, im back at cat videos. Youtubed. When will you enter this thread and drop your guard and speak as the player behind the character? Lower your shield Lethality, come chat with us :) I like this one! | |} ---- ---- We're the Morning Coffee Crew. We've been here since the beta days, and the Mods have seen fit to let us have our daily thread of Off-Topicy goodness right here in the middle of business central. Everyone is welcome, make yourself at home. We usually talk about coffee, breakfast, underwear, computers, old video games, movies, our lives, our pets ... Okay, we talk about everything here. Our only "rules" are: 1. No mocking other players from other threads. Settle your scores there, don't bring it here. 2. Anyone can start the thread, but it has to be after midnight and should contain a picture of food or beverages, and perhaps a greeting and a conversation starter. 3. Be cool. And that's about it. Welcome to the game and the real community. ;) | |} ---- ---- Oh yeah. If you end up enjoying our company, most of us have settled on Evindra. We have folks on both sides of the faction divide and several guilds. Any of us would be happy to help you re-acclimate yourself, should you decide to play there. | |} ---- We are fun and crazy. Im relatively new and they mostly accept me so yay! This bunch of people have made the game 100x better for me when i was almost planning to quit. Come in. Have fun. | |} ---- Pfft, ignore these except 1, but replace it with this. This thread is a sanctuary where players lower their guards and hazmat suits from the forums and talk openly and chat freely here. No Toxicity allowed. (everyone needs to get a forum avatar to make their posts easier to follow!) So chat it up and realise this is the one place where the flames of GD don't reach. (after it has 5+ pages and trolling for the day ceases as people get scared of its size and back away) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- You chose the best server out there! Just sayin'. | |} ---- I hope so! Heard nothing but good things. | |} ---- Because there is nothing but good things to be said! | |} ---- | |} ---- and good things are the only things to be said about Evindra! | |} ---- According to the who is nude when I log in rules, my Aurin is sleeping with a Draken. I think this has good RP possibilities. | |} ---- Little known fact. I am actually this guy: | |} ---- ---- I am more curious about How. | |} ---- ---- Chua think happen when making quote with spoiler tag | |} ---- See i always saw you as this: Dammit Rocio broke the forums. Again. *cough* | |} ---- It might have to do with the links in Tank's signature. Other signatures are centered, but Tank's is all the way left. Or no. Just in the one post. I have no idea. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Chua doing science: | |} ---- ---- THANKS! But no Happy Birthday to you! *points to the wall behind him and the Kool-Aid Man bursts through the wall with a Kool-Aid Gun spraying everyone in a rain of Koolaid, and then spots on the lawn fleip and magically there are slip n' slides everywhere! | |} ---- They do that. Best wishes to both of you on your Birthday. I see you already have cake. So have these strawberry cheesecake blondies. | |} ---- Yes it is! | |} ---- ---- ---- I agree!! So much easier on the eyes. | |} ---- ---- This may sound...... terrible of me. No I am pretty sure it IS terrible of me. I LOVE when my husband works over the weekend and I can have my own "me" time gaming because usually when he is home he doesn't game. So YES for wine and gaming. | |} ---- ---- Too hardcore for the forums! *flex* | |} ---- ---- ---- *Rocio waggles his eyebrows* Can I feel your guns? ;D~ | |} ---- Does not sound terrible at all. We all need some 'me' time or else we will hit them over the head with a frying pan .. or is that just me and my annoying (at times) hubby? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Dinner and a movie you flirt you. | |} ---- ---- *Mordesh towering figure appears out of the bushes and pounces on Rocio* I was here all along! *picks up Rocio and gives him a warm hug and a tiny smile appears in the corner of her mouth * | |} ---- ---- ---- :D You pick the Dinner abd I'll pick the movie? I love comedies! School of Rock? | |} ---- ---- ---- So you're saying I need to stop doing BGs and stalk Whitevale? | |} ---- I already had two strong expressi but I think I need more. Evil Dea has replaced nice Dea, need something strong to banish her. | |} ---- :D You pick the Dinner abd I'll pick the movie? I love comedies! School of Rock? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Fun Fact, when I used to drink, I sang songs when drunk and have been told by many I sounded and acted like Jack Black. | |} ---- judging from the double post, I think you need to slaughter some Exiles to get the nerves down a bit buddy. | |} ---- ---- Fixed. | |} ---- ---- Bring it. I promise to only post the screeenshot of my little albino bunny dancing on your carcass once. | |} ---- *wants to enjoy the hug but all he can think of is herpes* *squeaks* You can let go now! D= | |} ---- Thanks! That made me laugh. Now I have to clean up the coffee on my desk LOL | |} ---- If we truly want Comedies, how about the new Transformer's film? What... its a comedy right? | |} ---- Catch up to me in levels so it's fair first. (I'm 25) and work 12 hours today. :) | |} ---- I counter your art with a terrible drawing of Rocio! | |} ---- I thought that movie was meant to knock sense into you, I mean you hit yourself in the head face palming in anguish so much during it.. you have to walk out smarter... or at least with a Concussion. | |} ---- My sympathies. I keep having staff call that their contract was extended but all access got cut off. Yeah, nobody told us. And if you had a lot of access, can take up to two days... During which you can do cupcake all. Not our fault, complain to your manager. Yesterday took the cake. Lady comes after a month vacation to find out that even though they promised to get extension for her account between contracts... The department did nothing and she might have lost entire calendar and email and server folder. With stuff for ongoing projects. Hot damn. | |} ---- I think yours is better. :3 | |} ---- MMMmmmmm frosted stemdragon. I am surrounded by cake! I am so happy! Mwahahahaha! Cake and megaphones = Xila favorite things. :D | |} ---- There's these LEGENDARY Warriors, and Optimus *cupcake* smacks them in 3 seconds and rides Grimlock for the rest of the movie like a pack mule. *shakes fist* They start in human form, and when the jail ship goes to suck them up, Grimlock stays in T-Rex form and gets dragged up half a building, with his tiny arms flailing around. TRANSFORM YOU PREHISTORIC PIECE OF CUPCAKE AND USE YOUR REAL ARMS TO HOLD SOMETHING!! I mean... yeah i enjoyed it :) | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- Oh no I hope she's okay! *hugs to you both* | |} ---- Nuh-uh. | |} ---- I hope its just an ulcer | |} ---- Oh Mordesh is used to the hate, furball. *put Rocio down* We don't have herpes, geesh. *goes back to the angry look* I can see Rocio doesn't want to party with Mordesh, nice to know after trying to get Rocio endgame peeps. It's okay, Dea is used to healing pugs. No biggie. *sniff* | |} ---- See Jacosta would have returned metally Mechari hugs, and had appreciated the heals. ;) | |} ---- Right on. I *think* I'm 22 ... or close. I forget. I started working on my "house" last night and forgot to keep PVPing. Stupid housing. | |} ---- I hope everything is okay. | |} ---- your song for today | |} ---- Oh so you know the pain I went through on Doc and Riddley now. :P | |} ---- Transformers IV was more painful than a conversation of the plight of Aussie gamers. | |} ---- Otay. :3 | |} ---- Opportunist! Lol. You'll get a dps and you will like it because she's awesome! | |} ---- Wait... What is this plight? | |} ---- It's not hate!! *shakes head* Nonono! It's just I have to keep myself good with the ladies! The Aurin ones. Having a snuggle time with Mordesh would raise waaaay too many issues. >.> Can we just be friends?! | |} ---- Me too i hope it's just gastro or ulcer. Speedy recovery to the wife and strength for you. | |} ---- Put something you like right in front of your face. (L, cake, whiskey, all of the above) Now move back from it. Now leave your house and drive a day from it. Now take a plane to the other side of the world from it. That's what it feels like as an Aussie gamer to play a MMO that's not Down Under. (i know, i felt the bliss of Canadian Pings to servers and coming back was a kick in the butt!) | |} ---- It's not her it's you right? Or you find her attractive you just think of her as a little sister? Or Oh I want to be with you but I'd be bad for you? Or Girl you're great and could have any guy I'm just not the right one? Or You can do so much better than me? Or I don't want to ruin our friendship with this? Need more quick escape lines Ro? ;) | |} ---- *frowns even more* That is what I was going for, you're a bit too short and too young for anything else. *shows her teeth in a little growl* first you accuse me of having an std, then you presume that I'm interested in you sexually... Aurin, that is no way to make friends! I'd rather mate with a machine than you. At least they can reach. | |} ---- I did too and joined the Skullkickers. I hope you're Dom too, and can do the same. BTW: I heard it was someone's Birthday today. Not the ever present Xila, is it? Happy Birthday Xila!! | |} ---- needs more "me" time | |} ---- Quick escape lines? Psh. Whatchu talkin bout Willis? Oh I've got a story for you. One time, I was flirting with this Aurin at the Black Hoods Bar and she was actin' all disinterested. So my GF shows up and we start bein' all romantic, and she's like... "There's another girl?!" She wanted me... they all do. /flex | |} ---- It's a complicated issue for Transformers fans. Yes, the movies have horrible plots. Each one can maybe be a B or B- on their own, but the story from one to another is atrociously inconsistent. In their defense, there's a trade paperback comic book in-between each of the movies(including a prequel for the first one), but you wouldn't know this as a general movie-goer, or even necessarily as a "hardcore" fan because bookstores are dead and you'd be lucky if they stocked 1 or 2 in your neglected graphic novel section anyways. They do a better job of tying the movies together(coincidentally, this is also a thing with the J.J. Abrams Star Trek movies too). On the other hand, I'm not going to a Transformers movie for the plot. Not even necessarily for backstory. I'm going to see reiterations of my favorite robot toys as a kid get popularity-voted onto the big screen and given the full Hollywood budget to go buckwild with action and special effects, and this did not disappoint. All that mattered to me was Grimlock rampaging thru an awesome fight scene, and it delivered very nicely, with more screentime than I expected. Forests and cities were wrecked, Decepticons were eaten, and plausible, detailed transformations were poured into my eyeholes. Transformers 4 is a worthy successor to stuff like this, which did not age well. Nobody expected it to be in the running for an Oscar in pre-production, and I don't think Michael Bay isn't a very good director, but I'm getting a good enough product to pay big screen ticket prices opening night IMO. | |} ---- Sorry Dea! When they say the Contagion is "all the illnesses of Grismara" I took it literally! | |} ---- Crazy Idea.... GO TO A COMIC BOOK STORE! seriously folks support you local comic shop not Barnes and Nobles. <3 Sorry for caps. <3 | |} ---- ---- That is level 1. The highest level is thinking all sexes and races and species want you. All the time. Go forth and learn that. It's how i operate on these forums and in real life. Just like that documentary video by Lil Jon called Get down For what. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HMUDVMiITOU | |} ---- Says the Comic Book Store Manager. | |} ---- You know that must be nonsense cause then we'd just be riddled with all sorts of infections and stuff on our skin. That line makes no sense if you think about medicine at all. Unless they don't have things like herpes and such. | |} ---- So did the Mordesh. | |} ---- I don't want you. :-P | |} ---- I'm lucky to have 2 in my area, but brick-and-mortars have been leaning heavily towards publisher-supported & endorsed "mainstream" items in stock, and special ordering anything odd. There isn't any awareness generated for the Transformers Movie trades; I'd bet money the IDW comic line outsells the movie product. This is the same reason Doop doesn't sell well right now either, and Doop is awesome. | |} ---- I assume the opposite, I assume no one wants me and when they are being nice it's just that being nice, and at most they may want to be friends. I figure if it's more than that they'll let me know. I have also been single for a good while because of it.... but eh, you know what all it takes is someone to scream Sexual Harassment at any type of advance and it's blam Lawsuite... just not worth it to play the game anymore. | |} ---- oh right, ummm, can i have my toy back please | |} ---- The IDW line is amazing though!!! Megatron an Autobot in charge of the Lost Light! *slaps self* what? but some how it works.. awesomely! | |} ---- Yeah but.... ...yeah but... um... *Smiles brightly* Whatever you say! | |} ---- Scott, as the male of the species you're expected to be confident(the whole rushing into the mouth of a sabtretooth tiger to protect the herd kinda thing), and if you crash and burn over and over, them's the brakes. Man up, breathe deep into your testicles and make that beard you wear mean something. Believe in yourself. Btw sexual harassment only happens if you're at a workplace in a position of power over someone else. So stop using work to pick up and you'll be ok Store Manager-San. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- Nah man they can do it outside of the work place anymore too. Like anywhere you can have charges pressed on you just for telling someone they're pretty and them not finding you attractive, it's a messed up world. For the record I would never and do never hit on my customers. :3 I want them to buy the joy of comics not feel uncomfortable and never return. | |} ---- ---- ---- She's powerwalking and keeps hitting the forums with her purse. | |} ---- I assume that my wife loves me and everyone else thinks I'd make a great husband, but they don't know what a pain in the ass I am to deal with on a daily basis. | |} ---- I assure you any confidence that comes from me is merely me joking around. I mean I think I'm awesome don't get me wrong, but my game died out when I hit 30 and I just stopped trying. I figure if things are supposed to happen they will if not, what ever, I'll enjoy doing what I want, when I want without having to get approval from someone else. *fist pump into the air* | |} ---- I'm just going to ask you for music every day now. | |} ---- ---- I assume I'm a good husband and that the first person to run their mouth or try to interfere with that ideal is the first person in line for a trip to the ER. But.. ya know.. #caveman. :) | |} ---- I'm not sure if this gets confirmed if I scroll down further, but it is Tank's fault. :P Tank breaks the thread by not closing spoiler tags properly. EVERY TIME, TANK! | |} ---- I have some good morning song suggestions as well: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e0oeY1KMY9U | |} ---- ---- Followed! | |} ---- I like your breakfast. You remind me of my breakfast. :P | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- Because he lives in the southern hemisphere, and uses close-tag first and open-tag last. | |} ---- We just tease because you are so fun :D | |} ---- XD I don't think I'd beat my wife to that. She doesn't put up with anyone saying anything bad about me, not even her own family. | |} ---- I hope she's alright! :( Let us know what happens! | |} ---- *ears perk* May I come with you? | |} ---- Since the whole "you're really a Labrador" thing, while I read this I imagined you excitedly wagging your tail and I just assume you're going to chew it. | |} ---- Forget Khandi's recommendation then. I'll just go with your playlist. | |} ---- We love you even though you break things. :) | |} ---- Whoah woah! Smart cookie, Tank! *takes notes* just in case, haha. | |} ---- ---- I'll let him know of your permission. If he remembers who you are *zing!* | |} ---- No. Stay. I'll tie you up if needed. | |} ---- Sorry, but that's just not true. Peer-Peer sexual harassment can happen too. What if a co-worker leans over a female while they're typing and touches stuff they shouldn't? Yep, sexual harassment right there. EDIT: I went and checked the context, and although the statement is incorrect, the advice stands. BTW. if you ask someone out, it's not harassment. If you continue to ask them out after they have said no, then that can be considered harassment. | |} ---- ---- ---- This is how I feel whenever I play with my cats and dog. | |} ---- I ran out of likes already, but SO MUCH THIS! | |} ---- Is it okay that I've always found the "Obsessed Chick" really attractive? haha | |} ---- ---- She's definitely very pretty. :) | |} ---- ---- We all know you have questionable taste in women, Scott :D But she does look hot. Pretty eyes. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Oh hell yeah I got it the day it came out :3 "Seconds" was great! | |} ---- ---- Oh no I don't do anything like that, and nothing bad has ever personally happened to me. But it can, and I'd rather it not. I'm actually super duper nice when I hit on women. | |} ---- Crazy ones are always the best.. ..er... at things. Just remember.. you.. er.. do stuff with them.. just don't marry them. | |} ---- I need to get you my flintlock, and a rapier. And a French Feathery hat. You'd make an awesome Aramis! | |} ---- This might be the final straw in charging my Nook and donating to ComicBT to get back on my comic game. | |} ---- T^T But but but!!! ICANGETBETTER | |} ---- I own a schlaeger-bladed Paul Chen rapier and a tricorn hat with feathers already, actually.... | |} ---- Crazy girls make great wives as long as you take them to therapy. | |} ---- LOL. Better wife? Possibly. Better.. err... occupant of the same horizontal position? Possibly not. LOL | |} ---- ---- I think my favorite thing about you, Koala, is how you sit back and talk like you're a big lug, then you suddenly make observations like the one above. Or you tell a great take about a pony in the drive-through. You're not fooling me. | |} ---- I know. Trust me. I know. I've only dated crazy women. Awesome ... at things. A pain in the arse otherwise. | |} ---- Hmph like it matters to you anyway. | |} ---- Want to give so many likes for Korra pic. I <3 Korra so much. Sadly my likes are gone. | |} ---- Zug zug. Daboo? | |} ---- *points to Koala* hmph! I'm taking my Aurin and going to lunch! | |} ---- Hey.. I'm just lookin' out for Mr. Awesome's Awesome good time. There's plenty of time to date the sane, I won't stab you in the kidneys if you look at a female chihuahua because technically that's another female and I'm the only *cupcake* in your life, damn it!, mother of my kids style wives later in life. For now, he's young. He's got the Cumberbatch sideburns growin', why not go for some Shakespearean-class action? | |} ---- May depend on the crazy. I'm very blessed by Eris. Maybe too blessed. But I've been told I'm boring. But I try very hard to be a good wife and mom despite the eternal hurricane inside my head. | |} ---- ---- I get the distinct impression Scott is not some great lady's man swapping ladies every week.... Could be wrong. | |} ---- Ah! But that doesn't mean I should not be encouraging his inner id to become one! | |} ---- Wait a second. Are you lying in your profile, or............... | |} ---- Let's just cut the divider now. There's crazy. The type that hates your mother, wants to murder your friends, leaves herself handcuffed to the bed and threatens to tell the cops you kidnapped her if you leave her.. and then there's just ladies who have some personality and are just fun. I'm thinking Xila is the back end of that spectrum. | |} ---- It's Or. | |} ----